Please Forgive Me
by Ryuki Ayanami
Summary: Shikamaru telah menyakiti Temari dan ia merasa sangat menyesal. Kini, ia sedang berjuang untuk mendapat kata maaf dan cinta dari Temari. Last chapter was updated. Read & Review please...?
1. Permainan Cinta

**Please Forgive Me**

**Summary : Maafkan aku karena aku telah mengabaikanmu, memanfaatkanmu dan menyakitimu. Aku mohon, maafkan aku dan kembalilah padaku.**

* * *

Chapter I. Permainan Cinta

Normal POV

Temari adalah seorang siswi pindahan dari SMA Sunagakure. Sekarang ia bersekolah di SMA Konohagakure.

"Nama saya Sabaku no Temari. Saya merupakan murid pindahan dari Sunagakure. Senang berkenalan dengan teman-teman." Kata Temari saat ia memperkenalkan diri di depan kelas.

"Terima kasih Temari. Kau boleh duduk di sebelah Shikamaru." Kata Kakashi sensei sambil menunjuk seorang lelaki yang sedang tidur. Temari mengangguk lalu duduk di samping lelaki itu.

Laki-laki itu adalah Nara Shikamaru. Ia adalah ketua kelas X. C. Hobinya adalah tidur saat pelajaran dan memandang awan saat istirahat. Bisa dibilang, ia adalah ketua kelas paling payah se-dunia. Tapi, dia adalah orang yang cerdas.

"Hai. Namaku Sabaku Temari." Kata Temari ramah.

Orang yang diajak ngobrol terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Huuaah." Shikamaru menguap lebar. "Hhh? Siapa kau? Kenapa kau duduk disini?" tanyanya.

'Sebenarnya, siapa sih dia? Kerjanya hanya tidur saja' batin Temari. "Aku Sabaku no Temari. Murid pindahan dari SMA Sunagakure. Apa kau tidak mendengarkan saat aku berkenalan di depan kelas?"

Shikamaru mengusap matanya. "Untuk apa? Itu hanya hal yang merepotkan. Lebih enak tidur." Katanya terus terang. Temari memasang wajah kesalnya.

(* * *)

Normal POV

Temari sedang makan di kantin sendirian.

"Hai. Namaku Haruno Sakura." Sapa seorang gadis berambut merah muda.

Temari menoleh "Hai juga. Namaku Sabaku no Temari." Mereka berjabat tangan.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu Temari-san." Temari tersenyum. Sakura duduk di sebelah Temari.

"Aku rasa, kita dapat berteman baik." Kata Sakura.

"Tentu."

Sejak saat itu, Temari berteman baik dengan Sakura. Ia sering mengobrol, jalan-jalan, dan curhat dengan Sakura. Pokonya, Temari bersahabat dengan Sakura.

Tidak seperti hubungan Temari dengan Shikamaru. Mereka sering sekali bertengkar hanya karena masalah kecil. Contohnya, saat pelajaran IPS, Shikamaru tidak sengaja menyenggol lengan Temari saat Temari sedang menulis. Atau saat istirahat, Temari tidak sengaja menumpahkan minuman yang dipegangnya ke rambut Shikamaru. Setiap mereka bertengkar, teman-teman mereka hanya menonton saja. Mereka sudah terbiasa melihat Temari dan Shikamaru ribut.

Suatu hari, Temari terlambat berangkat sekolah. Ia berlari sekencang-kencangnya. Tiba-tiba, saat di depan kelas, ia menabrak Shikamaru yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu. Bruuk! Temari jatuh dengan posisi berada di atas Shikamaru.

Ia memandangi wajah Shikamaru.

'Ternyata kalau dilihat dari jarak dekat, wajah Shikamaru tampan juga' batin Temari.

"Hei! Menyingkirlah wanita mendokusei!"

Temari yang baru sadar kalau ia menindihi Shikamaru, langsung blushing. Ia segera bangkit.

"Ma…maaf. Aku sedang terburu-buru tadi." Temari tergagap.

"Makanya kalau jalan hati-hati." Katanya sambil berlalu.

'Ya ampun. Hampir saja. Untung pintu kelas ditutup, jadi tidak ada yang melihat. Oh iya. Tadi kenapa aku deg-degan ya? Apa mungkin, aku… suka dengan Shikamaru? Ah! Itu tidak mungkin terjadi! Sangat tidak mungkin! Sudahlah Temari, lupakan kejadian itu. Itu hanya kecelakaan yang ironis.' Temari berkata pada dirinya sendiri di dalam hati.

"Oh iya! Aku harus segera masuk kelas! Jam pertama 'kan pelajaran Anko-sensei." Temari segera masuk ke kelasnya.

"Maaf, saya terlambat Anko-sensei." Kata Temari begitu ia masuk ke kelas.

"Kenapa kau terlambat Nona Sabaku?" Tanyanya wajah seram.

"Um… Tadi saya ban sepeda saya kempes, jadi saya membawa sepeda saya ke bengkel dulu, baru ke sekolah." Jelasnya.

"Baiklah. Kau boleh duduk."

Temari bernapas lega. Ia berjalan menuju tempat duduknya.

"Buka buku halaman…" Belum sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya, tiba-tiba Shikamaru datang.

"Maaf sensei. Saya habis dari toilet."

Anko memasang wajah kesalnya. "Ya, tidak apa-apa. Cepat kau duduk."

Shikamaru berjalan menuju tempat duduknya.

"Dimarahi Anko-sensei huh?" Tanyanya dengan nada mencibir pada Temari.

Temari hanya mendengus kesal.

"Hahahaha. Makanya, jadi orang itu yang rajin dan disiplin."

Temari memandang Shikamaru dengan wajah heran. Lalu ia tertawa.

"Hahahaha! Kau bilang 'Jadilah orang yang rajin dan disiplin'? Hahaha!" \

Shikamaru menatap Temari kesal. "Memang itu lucu?" tanyanya.

"Tentu saja! Itu sangat lucu! Kau bilang jadilah orang yang rajin dan disiplin, tetapi kau tidak mencerminkan sikap tersebut. Sifat yang kau miliki hanyalah malas, suka tidur, dan mengeluh. Cobalah untuk melakukan, jangan mengatakan!"

Temari tertawa terpingkal-pingkal sampai ia tidak sadar kalau Anko-sensei mengahampiri dia dan Shikamaru dengan wajah marah. Temari berhenti tertawa saat Shikamaru menyikutnya. Ia menatap Anko-sensei dengan senyum penuh ketakutan. Anko-sensei membalasnya dengan senyuman yang tidak menyenangkan.

"Sudah berhenti tertawanya Nona Sabaku dan Tuan Nara?" tanyanya dengan nada sedikit marah.

Kedua orang yang ditanyai hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Pertama kalian berangkat terlambat! Lalu, kalian sudah mengacaukan pelajaranku! Sekarang, kalian harus membersihkan toilet sampai jam istirahat selesai!" bentak Anko.

Temari bergidik ngeri lalu ia segera menarik tangan Shikamaru.

Temari mengusap peluh yang menetes di pipinya. Sudah satu jam, ia dan Shikamaru membersihkan toilet. Sebenarnya, mereka ingin kabur, tapi rencana itu gagal karena mereka diawasi penjaga sekolah yang terkenal galak, Madara.

"Sebelah situ masih kotor!" Temari menatap Madara sebal.

"Iya, iya. Kami tahu." Katanya.

"Kalau kalian tahu, cepat bersihkan! Aku masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan!" Madara melihat jam tangannya lalu mendecak.

"Lihat! Sekarang sudah jam sembilan. Aku harus membersihkan halaman sekolah. Jika saja kalian tidak mendapat hukuman dari Nona Anko, aku tidak harus mengawasi kalian. Pekerjaanku pasti sudah selesai semua." Madara marah-marah nggak jelas pada Shikamaru dan Temari. Madara pergi meninggalkan Shikamaru dan Temari.

Setelah Madara pergi, Temari membanting sikat lantai yang dipegangnya ke lantai.

"Semua ini gara-gara kau Shikamaru!" Tuh kan, pertengkaran mereka dimulai lagi. Shikamaru menatap Temari marah.

"Kenapa kau menyalahkanku! Bukankah kau yang duluan ribut denganku!" Shikamaru berusaha membela dirinya.

"Tapi semua itu karena ulahmu Shikamaru!" Temari ngomel-ngomel nggak jelas pada Shikamaru. Adu mulut terjadi sampai jam istirahat tiba.

* * *

(~*~*~)

"Kau kenapa Temari-chan?" Tanya Sakura sembari menghampiri sahabatnya.

"Habis bertengkar dengan Shikamaru lagi ya?" Temari mengangguk.

"Iya. Aku dihukum gara-gara ribut dengan dia."

Sakura yang mendengarnya tertawa kecil.

"Hati-hati lho. Nanti lama-lama perasaan benci bisa menjadi cinta!" goda Sakura.

"Cih! Itu tidak akan mungkin terjadi."

Temari berjalan menuju kelasnya. Saat ia sampai di pintu kelas, ia melihat Shikamaru sedang mengobrol dengan Ino. Entah kenapa hatinya menjadi panas. Ia memutuskan untuk pergi.

"Hei, Temari! Tunggu!" Temari berbalik. Ternyata yang memanggil dia adalah Shikamaru.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya. "Bukannya tadi kau sedang ngobrol dengan Ino?"

Shikamaru menghela napas.

"Aku hanya bertanya tentang tugas Matematika yang diberikan Anko-sensei tadi. Kenapa wajahmu cemberut begitu?"

Temari tidak menjawab.

"Ah. Jangan-jangan kau cemburu karena tadi aku ngobrol dengan Ino." Perkataan Shikamaru benar-benar tepat.

Temari langsung blushing.

"Si…siapa yang cemburu? Aku tidak cemburu." Katanya tergagap.

Shikamaru tertawa kecil. "Ya sudah. Aku hanya bercanda. Sebenarnya, aku ingin bertanya."

Temari melirik Shikamaru. "Bertanya apa?"

Shikamaru menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Uhm… Apa nanti sore kau ada acara?" Temari menatap Shikamaru heran.

'Tumben sekali ia bertanya padaku.' Batinnya. "Tidak ada. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Maukah kau menemaniku pergi ke toko buku sore ini jam empat?" Bagai petir di siang bolong, Shikamaru mengatakan itu. Shikamaru yang notabene-nya cowok pemalas dan cuek mengajak Temari…kencan?

"Hah? Kenapa kau mengajakku?" Tanya Temari.

"Hanya kau yang bisa aku ajak." Jawab Shikamaru.

"Tapi 'kan masih ada teman-teman yang lain." Temari tengak-tengok.

"Lihat! Ada Naruto disana." Temari menunjuk laki-laki berambut duren yang sedang berdiri di lapangan basket.

"Aku tidak mungkin mengajak dia. Kalau aku mengajak dia, nanti dia minta ditraktir ramen sepuluh mangkok. Dompetku bisa bolong karenanya."

"Bagaimana dengan Kiba?"

"Dia selalu membawa anjingnya kemana-mana. Kau tahu 'kan, tidak boleh membawa binatang peliharaan ke dalam toko."

"Neji?"

"Dia terlalu sibuk dengan urusannya."

"Sasuke?"

Shikamaru menggeleng cepat. "Aku tidak terlalu dekat dengannya."

Saat Temari akan membuka mulutnya, Shikamaru sudah menarik tangannya menuju kelas. Lalu, ia berbalik.

"Kau harus menemaniku. Aku tidak akan menerima jawaban tidak." Katanya.

'Ini sih namanya pemaksaan.' Kata Temari dalam hati. Tetapi, sebenarnya Temari merasa senang ia diajak Shikamaru.

* * *

(^_^)

Temari berjalan menuju sebuah jalan besar. Ia sudah janjian dengan Shikamaru akan bertemu di pinggir jalan. Temari memakai baju lengan panjang hitam dan celana jeans panjang berwarna hitam.

Setelah berjalan cukup lama, ia bertemu Shikamaru.

"Hei, Shikamaru!" Shikamaru menoleh.

"Sudah datang rupanya." Temari hanya tersenyum. Shikamaru memandang Temari dari atas sampai kebawah (jangan ngeres ya *plak! ditampar readers).

"Kau terlihat sangat cantik." pujinya. Otomatis, perkataan Shikamaru membuat Temari blushing.

"Eh, iya. Terima kasih."

Mereka berdua melalui sore hari yang begitu indah. Temari merasa sangat senang bisa berdua bersama Shikamaru, lelaki yang ia sukai walaupun ia belum mengakuinya karena gengsi. Tapi, akankah kebahagiaan ini akan terus berlanjut? Hohoho, ikuti aja jalan ceritanya.

* * *

(^_^)

Hubungan Temari semakin dekat dengan Shikamaru. Ini dapat dilihat ketika Shikamaru bertanya : 'Berapa no HP-mu?' atau 'Kau tinggal dimana?' atau juga 'Nanti sore kau ada acara?'.

Akhirnya Temari mengakui bahwa ia memang menyukai Shikamaru. Mungkin ia merasa sebal dan keki terhadap Shikamaru saat pertama kali bertemu, tapi ia mulai menyadari kalau Shikamaru punya sifat romantis.

Suatu sore, Temari berjalan pulang menuju rumahnya. Ia habis ikut ekstrakurikuler di sekolahnya. Saat ia melewati sebuah taman, ia melihat Shikamaru berdua bersama Ino. Ia mengintip apa yang sebenarnya yang Shika sedang lakukan.

"Ino, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu." Kata Shikamaru.

"Mengatakan apa?"

"Sebenarnya, aku… Aku menyukaimu sejak dari kelas sepuluh."

Mendengar kata itu, hati Temari seakan ditusuk pedang dari belakang. Ia merasa sangat sakit.

"Hah? Bukankah kau menyukai Temari?" Tanya Ino heran.

Shikamaru menggeleng. "Mana mungkin aku menyukai perempuan seperti dia? Dia hanyalah seorang perempuan yang hanya bisa memanfaatkan kelemahan orang lain." kata Shikamaru.

"Jadi, maukah kau menjadi pacarku?" Ino mengangguk.

Di belakang sebuah pohon rindang, Temari meneteskan air matanya.

'Jadi, selama ini Shikamaru mendekatiku hanya untuk menarik perhatian Ino? Jadi, selama ini dia hanya memanfaatkan perasaanku kepadanya hanya untuk mendapatkan wanita seperti Ino?'

Hati Temari serasa diiris-iris. Ia tidak kuat berada di tempat itu. Ia segera berlari, meninggalkan lelaki yang ia cintai, yang telah tega mempermainkan cintanya hanya untuk mendapatkan wanita lain. Temari berlari dengan air mata membasahi pipinya.

(~Bersambung~)

**

* * *

Bagaimana perasaan Temari selanjutnya pada Shikamaru?**

**Baca terus kelanjutan ceritanya.**

**Bocoran!**

**Chapter depan menceritakan penyesalan Shikamaru yang telah menyakiti hati Temari.**

**Saya tunggu review-nya! **


	2. Penyesalan

**Hallo semuanya!**

**Sarah-chan kembali lagi! Hahahaha *plak – kumat***

**Chapter 2 update!**

**Maaf ya kalo update-nya kelamaaan**

**Aduh, saya jadi gak enak sama fans-fans saya yang nunggu update *dilempar tomat busuk sama readers***

**Sebelumnya, saya ingin berterima kasih bagi yang sudah me-review cerita saya. **

**Itu menjadi semangat saya agar saya membuat cerita yang lebih baik lagi.**

**Pokoknya, terima kasih atas review-nya. Tanpa kalian semua, saya tidak berarti apa-apa. Hiks hiks hiks *lebay***

**Ah! Udah! Nggak usah banyak bacot.**

**Kita mulai aja ceritanya.**

**

* * *

**

**Please Forgive Me**

**Chapter 2. Penyesalan**

Temari berlari menjauhi taman itu. Tiba-tiba, ia menabrak Sakura.

"Eh, Temari-chan? Kenapa kau menangis?" Tanya Sakura.

Temari hanya terdiam lalu berlari meninggalkan sabahatnya tersebut.

"Temari-chan! Tunggu!"

Sebenarnya Sakura ingin mengikuti Temari, tapi rasa keingintahuannya yang besar menghentikannya. Sakura berjalan mengelilingi taman, berusaha mencari alasan yang membuat Temari menangis. Ia melihat Shikamaru sedang berpelukan dengan Ino. Ia menjadi geram.

"Shikamaru…" Sebenarnya, ia ingin bicara kepada Shikamaru, tetapi ia merasa jika menghibur hati Temari lebih baik daripada ia berbicara pada Shikamaru. Lalu Sakura pergi ke rumah Temari untuk mengecek keadaan Temari.

Temari menangis di kamarnya. Ia tidak percaya kalau pria yang dicintainya itu memanfaatkan dirinya untuk mendapatkan gadis lain. Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara ketukan pintu.

"Temari-chan! Temari-chan! Apa kau baik saja?" teriak seseorang dari luar.

Temari melongok keluar jendela. Ternyata dia adalah Sakura. Temari mengelap pipinya yang basah karena air mata menggunakan sapu tangan lalu berjalan menghampiri pintu depan.

"Ada apa Sakura?" Tanya Temari ketika ia membuka pintu.

"Aku ingin mengecek keadaanmu. Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya balik.

Temari membuat senyum di wajahnya. Sangat terlihat kalau ia memaksa tersenyum. "Iya. Aku baik-baik saja. Kau tidak perlu khawatir."

"Sungguh?"

Temari mengangguk. "Ehm, sebaiknya kita bicara di dalam. Tidak enak ngobrol sambil berdiri 'kan?"

Sakura menatap Temari yang sedang terdiam.

"Jadi, bagaimana perasaanmu saat ini?" tanya Sakura memecah kebisuan yang melanda Temari.

"Eh? A…aku baik-baik saja. Sungguh." jawab Temari bohong.

"Jangan bohong Temari-chan. Aku tahu apa yang sudah kau alami."

Temari hanya terdiam. Tiba-tiba, Sakura bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Aku harus memberi pelajaran kepada Shikamaru!" katanya sambil mengepalkan tangan.

Temari menahan tangan Sakura.

"Jangan. Jangan katakana apa-apa pada orang lain, terutama Shikamaru. Aku mohon."

Sakura merasa kasihan pada sahabatnya tersebut.

"Baiklah kalau itu permintaanmu."

Setelah pembicaraan itu, Sakura pamit pulang. Sebenarnya, ia merasa khawatir pada Temari. Tapi Temari sudah membujuknya agar ia tidak khawatir.

(*^*^*)

Temari berangkat sekolah dengan wajah sendu. Ia terlihat murung. Kesedihan kini melanda dirinya. Ia juga sering menangis. Sakura melihat Temari dari kejauhan. Ia merasa kasihan melihat sahabatnya yang semula ceria, periang, dan agak cerewet, kini berubah menjadi gadis pendiam, pemurung, dan jarang bicara. Ia sungguh ingin menghajar Shikamaru. Tetapi, ia membatalkan niatnya tersebut karena ia diminta Temari agar tidak bicara apa-apa tentang kejadian itu dan perasaannya.

"Hai Temari-chan." Sapa Sakura ketika Temari berjalan melewati dirinya.

"Hai juga Sakura-chan." Temari berusaha menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman.

Tetapi yang keluar hanyalah sebuah senyum palsu berisi kepedihan. Sakura hanya menatap sahabatnya yang sudah berubah tersebut.

Temari berjalan menuju kelasnya. Ketika ia sampai di kelasnya, ia memandangi Shikamaru. Entah apa yang kini ia rasakan. Ia merasa sakit hati dan terluka saat melihat Shikamaru. Tetapi, ia juga merasa senang dan gembira (bukannya senang sama gembira sama aja?) saat melihat Shikamaru. Temari berjalan menuju bangkunya. Ia tidak menatap Shikamaru yang sedang duduk mengerjakan PR yang belum ia kerjakan, karena ia ketiduran saat belajar. Temari hanya duduk murung.

Shikamaru yang merasa ada perubahan pada sikap Temari, melirik Temari.

"Kau kenapa?" tanyanya.

Temari menoleh. "Tidak. Aku tidak apa-apa," jawabnya dusta.

"Lalu, kenapa wajahmu sedih begitu?" tanya Shikamaru lagi.

Sebenarnya, Temari ingin menjawab _'Semua ini karena kau'_, tetapi tidak jadi.

Akhirnya, ia menjawab, "Uhm, aku sedang memikirkan masalah yang menimpa diriku," jawab Temari bohong.

Kening Shikamaru berkerut. "Kau ingin menceritakannya?"

Temari hanya terdiam. Shikamaru menatap Temari. Akhirnya ia menyerah karena daritadi Temari hanya diam saja.

"Baiklah kalau kau tidak mau menceritakannya. Itu adalah privasi-mu," Shikamaru bangkit dari duduknya.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Temari.

"Ke ruang guru untuk mengumpulkan PR yang lupa aku kumpulkan kemarin," jawabnya singkat lalu pergi. Temari hanya menunduk terdiam.

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Temari berjalan menuju kantin sekolah. Ia memesan minuman pada pelayan lalu duduk di kursi paling pojok. Tiba-tiba, Sakura datang. Ia menghampiri Temari.

"Temari-chan, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sakura pada Temari yang sedang duduk terdiam di kantin sekolah.

Temari mengangguk pelan. "Ya, aku tidak apa-apa," jawabnya.

Sakura menatap wajah Temari.

"Kau tahu? Aku sangat khawatir padamu. Akhir-akhir ini kau sering murung," kata Sakura.

Tetapi Temari hanya diam.

"Semua ini karena Shikamaru. Kau menjadi begini karena…,"

Belum sempat menyelesaikan perkataannya, Temari mengangkat satu jarinya, menandakan Sakura untuk diam.

"Aku mohon Sakura. Jangan cerita tentang kejadian pahit itu. Semakin aku mengingatnya, semakin hatiku menjadi sakit," kata Temari lirih.

Sakura menatap sahabatnya iba.

* * *

Shikamaru menikmati romansa-romansa indahnya bersama pacar barunya, Yamanaka Ino.

Sekarang, ia sedang duduk di sebuah kafe bernuansa romantis yang berada di sudut jalan.

"Bagaimana Ino? Kau suka tempat ini?" tanya Shikamaru pada Ino.

Ino tersenyum. "Iya. Kau pintar sekali memilih tempat," pujinya. Shikamaru hanya tersenyum.

Temari berjalan menuju kafe di sudut jalan. Ia akan membeli makanan yang dititip Gaara sebelum ia pergi ke rumah Sakura tadi sore. Ia disambut seorang pelayan berambut pirang ketika ia memasuki pintu.

"Aku pesan dua pasta extra pedas. Dibungkus," Temari berdiri disamping kasir sambil menunggu pesannya datang.

Ia melihat sekeliling kafe itu. Lalu, sebuah pemandangan menyakitkan dilihatnya. Ia melihat Shikamaru sedang duduk di dekat jendela bersama Ino. Mereka berdua terlihat mesra. Sakitlah hati Temari. Perihlah hati Temari. Lubang kembali menganga di hatinya.

Ia tak kuasa melihat pemandangan menyakitkan itu. Rasanya ia ingin pergi dari situ. Shikamaru dan Ino melirik Temari yang terpaku di pinggir kasir.

Temari langsung memalingkan muka, lalu pergi dari situ.

"Eh? Mbak! Pastanya ketinggalan!" teriak salah seorang pelayan sambil membawa pesanan Temari.

Tetapi, Temari tidak ingin kembali ke tempat itu. Ia terus berlari. Shikamaru hanya menatapnya heran.

Temari berlari menuju rumahnya. Ia menggedor-gedor pintu dengan keras.

"Iya, sebentar," Gaara yang mendengar itu langsung membukakan pintu.

"Eh, kakak. Mana pesanan…," Belum sempat menyelesaikan perkataannya, Temari langsung masuk dan menabrak Gaara yang membukakan pintu. Ia menangis.

"Eh? Kenapa kakak menangis?" Temari hanya diam lalu masuk ke kamarnya.

"Hei! Buka pintunya!" Temari tidak memperdulikan adiknya yang berusaha mendobrak pintu.

(^_^)

Hati Temari semakin hancur. Setiap ia melihat Shikamaru dengan Ino, hampir-hampir ia tidak bisa menahan air matanya jatuh. Ia sering sekali murung. Senyum hampir-hampir tidak pernah mengembang di raut mukanya. Sifatnya yang sekarang menjadi berlarut-larut sampai Sakura menjadi tidak tahan. Ia tidak tahan melihat sahabatnya menderita hanya karena masalah laki-laki.

Sewaktu pulang sekolah, Sakura mendatangi kelas Shikamaru. Ia akan berbicara pada Shikamaru.

'Maafkan aku Temari-chan. Tapi, aku tidak tahan melihatmu sedih terus,' kata Sakura dalam hati.

Ketika sampai di kelas, ia menggebrak pintu dengan sangat keras. Kebetulan saat itu semua siswa sudah pulang, termasuk Temari. Shikamaru yang hanya sendirian disitu kaget setengah mati.

Sakura mendekati Shikamaru lalu mencengkram seragamnya kuat-kuat.

"Hei, dengar ya! Kau sudah menyakiti hati sahabatku!" Shikamaru terlihat bingung.

"Hei,hei. Tenangkan dirimu. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti," kata Shikamaru.

Sakura mendengus lalu tersenyum sinis.

"Kau pacar Yamanaka Ino 'kan?" Shikamaru mengangguk.

"Lalu, kau kenal dengan Sabaku no Temari 'kan?" Shikamaru mengangguk lagi.

"Kau sudah menyakiti sahabatku!" seru Sakura.

Shikamaru hanya menatapnya heran.

"Mungkin kau tidak tahu tentang perasaan Temari terhadapmu. Atau mungkin…," Sakura menatap Shikamaru dalam-dalam. "…kau sudah tahu?"

Shikamaru menghela napas.

"Ya, aku sudah tahu tentang itu. Tapi, apa hubungannya tentang Ino?"

Sakura tertawa. "Kau sudah memanfaatkan perasaan Temari terhadapmu hanya untuk mendapatkan seorang gadis!" katanya. "Kau sudah berpura-pura menyukainya, mengajaknya kencan, dan ngobrol bersama! Dan semua itu kau lakukan untuk menarik perhatian Ino!"

"Aku memang berbuat salah waktu itu. Tetapi, aku yakin Temari pasti mengerti," Shikamaru berusaha membela dirinya.

"Kau tidak sadar! Kau pikir Temari akan melupakan itu semua dengan cepat! Kau salah! Justru Temari semakin hancur!" Sakura menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Disaat kau merasa bahagia dengan kekasihmu itu, Temari semakin hancur. Kau tidak menyadarinya. Kau tidak tahu berapa rasa sakit yang ia tanggung," Sakura menghela napas.

"Ingat Shikamaru. Kau pasti akan mendapat balasannya," Sakura berjalan keluar dari kelas. "Ingat! Hukum karma akan berlaku!"

(#*#*#)

Sudah sekitar 3 minggu Shikamaru menjalin hubungan dengan Ino. Shikamaru sedang berjalan pulang ke rumahnya. Ia habis dari rumah Chouji.

Saat melewati depan rumah Ino, ia melihat Sai sedang berbicara pada Ino. Shikamaru kaget melihat pemandangan itu.

Lho, bukannya mereka sudah putus? Lalu, mengapa Sai ada disini? Shikamaru bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Ia bersembunyi di belakang sebuah pohon.

"Ino, maukah kau kembali padaku?" tanya Sai dengan wajah penuh harap.

Shikamaru yang mendengar Sai berkata seperti itu menjadi semakin kaget.

Ino memandang Sai dengan ragu-ragu.

"Tapi Sai, kau penyebab putusnya hubungan kita karena kau menyukai gadis lain. Dan kau tahu. Aku sudah memiliki Shikamaru,"

Sai menepuk pundak Ino.

"Semua gosip yang mengatakan aku menyukai gadis lain itu bohong. Aku tidak mungkin menggantikanmu dengan gadis lain," Sai memegang tangan Ino.

"Aku mohon Ino, kembalilah kepadaku. Mungkin, saat pertama kau memutuskanku aku tidak mencegahmu karena aku sangat marah kau menuduhku melirik gadis lain. Tapi sekarang kenyataannya berbeda. Aku sangat cemburu melihat kau dengan Shikamaru,"

Ino hanya menundukkan wajahnya.

"Sekali lagi aku ingin bertanya. Maukah kau kembali padaku?"

Ino tersenyum. "Tentu saja," jawabnya.

Sai tersenyum senang lalu memeluk kekasihnya itu.

"Kau harus tahu. Sebenarnya, aku sama sekali tidak menyukai Shikamaru. Aku masih mencintaimu. Aku berpacaran dengan Shikamaru karena aku ingin melupakanmu. Tapi, aku tak bisa,"

Shikamaru yang mendengar semua itu menjadi marah. Sangat marah. Lalu, ia meninggalkan tempat itu.

* * *

_At Shikamaru's room_

_Shikamaru's Pov_

Aku sedang berbaring di kamarku untuk menenangkan diri. Tetapi, nyatanya aku tidak bisa tenang. Aku terus saja memikirkan kejadian itu.

'Aku tidak percaya Ino memanfaatkanku untuk menjadi pelampiasan cintanya,' batinku.

Tiba-tiba aku teringat akan Temari, gadis yang mencintaiku dengan setulus hati, namun aku sakiti begitu saja hanya untuk mendapatkan wanita lain. Aku memukul dinding di sebelahku. Betapa bodohnya aku. Ada cinta nyata yang menungguku, tetapi aku malah membuangnya dan mengejar cinta yang fana. Betapa bodohnya aku! Ternyata benar kata orang bijak. Jika kita menanam bibit kebaikan, maka hasilnya juga adalah kebaikan. Tetapi, jika kita menanam bibit keburukan, maka hasilnya adalah keburukan juga. Arggghhh! Mengapa semua ini harus terjadi!

Aku menghela napas.

'Baiklah Shikamaru. Semua ini adalah hasil dari kesalahan yang telah kau buat. Kau harus bertanggung jawab. Kau harus minta maaf pada Temari dan menjelaskan semuanya,' Aku berkata pada diriku sendiri. Sesuai dengan kata-kata tadi, aku akan minta maaf pada Temari. Tapi, bagaimana caranya?

**~ Bersambung ~**

**

* * *

**

**Fiuh! Akhirnya selesai juga chapter 2!**

**Saya minta maaf apabila fict ini kurang memuaskan.**

**Yah, namanya juga manusia. **

**Sekali lagi, saya minta dan saya akan terus minta.**

**Tolong REVIEW ya?**

**Hehehe….**

**Salam,**

**Sarah Ayanami**


	3. I'm Sorry

**Hallo everybody !**

**I'm back again!**

**Hehehe… Thanks for review and read!**

**Chapter 3 ini akan menjadi chapter terakhir.**

**Oh, ya, saya ingin minta maaf dahulu kalo ada yang nggak suka dengan gaya bahasa saya. **

**Maaf ya. Saya sudah terbiasa dengan gaya penulisan seperti itu. Susah kalo ingin berubah. Saya biasa memakai gaya penulisan seperti karena saya biasa membaca novel Sherlock Holmes, Hercule Poirot, atau Harry Potter, jadi ketularan gaya penulisannya Conan Doyle, Agatha Christie, dan J. K Rowling.**

**Mungkin, itu bisa berubah kalo Sarah-chan jarang baca novel. Tapi, kayanya itu TIDAK akan mungkin terjadi, deh! **

**Pokoknya, saya berusaha untuk memenuhi permintaan para readers maupun para reviewers.**

**Ya udahlah. Gak usah banyak bacot. Enjoy reading and… review please?**

**If you don't like this fict, just leave this fict, close the tab, or you can push the undo button on the top left side.**

**Please Forgive Me**

**Chapter 3. I'm Sorry**

Normal POV

Shikamaru berjalan mondar-mandir di kamarnya. Ia tidak bisa tidur. Padahal, jam sudah menujukkan pukul 11 malam. Ia tidak bisa tidur karena sesuatu. Sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatinya. Dan ia sedang berpikir bagaimana cara mengatasi sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatinya itu. 'Bagaimana caranya? Bagaimana caranya!' teriak Shikamaru dalam hati.

"Oh Tuhan," Ia meremas rambut nanasnya. "Bagaimana caranya aku minta maaf pada Temari?"

Shikamaru berpikir keras. Tiba-tiba, suatu ide muncul di pikirannya. 'Oh, ya. Aku lupa. Temari 'kan bersahabat dengan Sakura. Kenapa aku tidak minta nomor hape-nya saja dari Sakura? Dasar BAKA Shikamaru!' Shikamaru berkata pada dirinya sendiri lalu menyambar hape Blackberry Gold-nya yang ia letakkan di samping tempat tidur. Dengan cepat, ia menekan pipet hape-nya.

Tut tut tut. "Halo?" Sebuah suara mengantuk menyapa Shikamaru di ujung sana. "Ha…halo. Bisa bicara dengan Haruno Sakura?"

"Iya, ini aku sendiri. Ini siapa ya?" Sakura bertanya balik pada Shikamaru sambil mengucek matanya, yang tentu saja tidak bisa dilihat oleh Shikamaru.

"Eh, i…ini aku. Shikamaru yang dulu pernah kau bentak sewaktu pulang sekolah," Shikamaru ingat dengan kejadian saat Sakura membentaknya. Lalu ia menelan ludah.

"Kau tidak tahu apa!" Sakura berteriak dengan nada marah. "Ini sudah jam 11 malam, kau tahu! Aku sudah lelah mengerjakan tugas dari Anko-sensei yang jumlahnya lebih dari seratus soal! Dan aku mulai saja tertidur lalu kau membangunkanku hanya untuk berkata 'Halo'!" Shikamaru menelan ludahnya sekali lagi. Memang salahnya, karena ia menelepon seseorang saat jam 11 malam.

"Ma…maafkan aku. Aku hanya ingin tanya padamu,"

"Tanya apa?" Tanya Sakura dengan nada ketus.

"Aku ingin minta nomor hape Temari," jawab Shikamaru dengan nada ragu.

Sakura terdiam. Lalu, ia tersenyum. "Akhirnya, kau mengerti juga," katanya sambil tersenyum usil.

"Eh, ya. Aku menyadari kesalahanku. Makanya, aku minta nomor hape Temari untuk minta maaf padanya," Shikamaru ingat bagaimana saat ia memanfaatkan Temari, lalu membuangnya begitu saja ketika ia bersanding dengan Ino. Kini, ia mendapat balasan atas perbuatannya itu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Nomornya 085743122xxx. Cepat telepon dia!"

"Eh? Bukannya dia sedang tidur saat ini?"

"Dia biasa tidur jam 12 malam. Sudahlah, telepon dia! Sekarang!" Saat Shikamaru ingin berkata, Sakura menutup teleponnya. Shikamaru menghela napas. Lalu ia mengetik nomor yang diberikan Sakura. '085743122xxx. Yap! Sudah aku masukan kontak. Aku tinggal menekan tombol panggil,' Shikamaru segera menekan tombol 'panggil'.

Terdengar alunan music _'Perih'_ dari Vierra. Tentu saja itu adalah Ring BackTone milik Temari. Shikamaru menunggu dengan sabar. "Halo?" Shikamaru terbangun dari lamunannya ketika sebuah suara menyapanya.

"Oh, hai Temari," Shikamaru berkata dengan canggung.

"Ini siapa ya?" Tanya Temari dengan suara lembut.

Shikamaru menelan ludah. Ia belum siap akan hal ini. "A…aku Nara Shikamaru, teman sekelasmu. Aku ingin minta ma…," Belum sempat menyelesaikan perkataannya, Temari sudah menutup telepon. Shikamaru hanya menghela napas dan pasrah. Ia membanting hape Blackberry Gold-nya ke atas ranjang. Ia pun merebahkan dirinya di atas ranjang sambil memikirkan Temari.

Ia mengambil hape-nya, lalu mengetik sebuah SMS untuk Temari. Ia segera menekan tombol 'send' lalu berbaring lagi diranjangnya sambil berharap ada balasan dari Temari.

**At Temari's Room**

**Temari's POV**

Aku berbaring di kamarku sambil menatap layar ponsel-ku. Tadi, Shikamaru meneleponku untuk minta maaf. Tapi, aku malah menutup telepon-nya. Aku ini memang aneh. Aku ingin Shikamaru minta maaf padaku, tetapi saat mendengar suaranya saja, aku ingin menutup telingaku. Aku tidak kuasa menahan perasaan sedihku ketika mendengar suara Shikamaru ataupun melihat wajahnya. Aku sudah terlanjur merasa benci padanya. Tiba-tiba, ponsel-ku berbunyi. _'Message incoming'. _Aku segera menekan tombol OK untuk melihat isi SMS itu.

**To : Temari, 085743122xxx**

** Temari, tadi aku meneleponmu untuk minta maaf. Tapi, kau menutup teleponnya. Oke, forget it. Aku ingin minta maaf atas perkataan maupun perbuatanku yang sudah membuat hatimu terluka. Aku sungguh-sungguh minta maaf dan aku merasa sangat menyesal. Aku harap kau akan memaafkanku. Tolong balas pesanku.**

**From : Shikamaru, 085721215xxx**

Tanganku bergetar ketika membaca SMS dari Shikamaru. Dia pikir, aku bisa melupakan semua kejadian itu dengan mudahnya? Dia pikir, akan mudah memaafkannya atas apa yang telah ia perbuat padaku? Apa ia tidak sadar akan hal itu?

Aku membanting ponsel-ku ke lantai. Aku begitu marah pada Shikamaru. Biarkan saja ia menunggu balasan SMS-ku sampai pagi, ataupun sampai tahun depan! Aku tidak peduli!

Perasaanku telah berubah, dari perasaan cinta, menjadi sedih, lalu akhirnya menjadi perasaan benci. Aku menangis. Setiap mengingat Shikamaru, aku pasti akan menangis. Aku tidak akan memaafkannya!

**At Shikamaru's Room**

**Shikamaru's POV**

Aku terus saja menatap layar ponsel-ku. Tidak ada balasan. Aku meremas rambutku lagi.

"Aku rasa, dia benar-benar marah dan membenciku," Aku berkata kepada diriku sendiri. "Yah, sebaiknya aku bicara langsung dengannya besok," Aku mematikan lampu lalu tertidur lelap.

**Normal POV**

**At Konoha Senior High School, 06. 50 a.m.**

"Jadi, Shikamaru benar-benar meneleponmu Temari-chan?" Sakura bertanya pada Temari yang sedang duduk di sebelahnya di kelas IX E, kelas Temari. Baru saja Temari bercerita tentang kejadian saat Shikamaru meneleponnya.

Sakura segera mencomot roti yang dipegang ditangannya. Tadi pagi ia belum sempat sarapan.

"Lalu, kau bilang apa padanya? Apa kau bilang tentang perasaanmu? Apa kau memaafkannya?" Sakura melempari Temari dengan sejurus pertanyaan.

Temari terdiam sesaat. "Tidak," jawabnya singkat.

Sakura cengo sesaat. "Eh? Tidak? Apa maksudmu?"

"Jawaban untuk pertanyaanmu. Jawaban pertanyaanmu adalah 'TIDAK',"

Sakura memandang Temari lekat-lekat. "APA! KAU TIDAK BILANG APA-APA PADANYA! DAN KAU TIDAK MEMAAFKANNYA!" Tanya Sakura dengan nada tinggi. Seluruh murid yang ada di kelas itu, memandang aneh ke arah Temari dan Sakura.

"Sssttt!" Temari mengacungkan satu jarinya. "Jangan keras-keras!"

"Ups. Maaf. Aku terlalu kaget tadi,"

Mereka berdua terdiam sesaat. "Kenapa kau tidak memaafkannya?" Tanya Sakura memecah keheningan.

Temari sadar dari lamunannya. "Entahlah. Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin aku terlalu merasa benci padanya," Temari menjawab sambil menyunggingkan sebuah senyum.

Sakura memandang aneh ke wajah sahabatnya. "Bukankah kau mencintainya?" tanyanya lagi.

"Memang. Tapi, aku sudah terlanjur sakit hati karenanya. Sudahlah, jangan cerita tentang itu lagi!"

Sakura mengangkat bahu. "Ya sudah. Terserah kau saja," Sakura melirik jam tangannya. "Sudah dulu ya, Tema-chan. Aku harus kembali ke kelasku. Ja nee!" Sakura melambaikan tangannya pada Temari. Temari hanya tersenyum tipis. Tapi, senyum itu segera lenyap seketika saat Nara Shikamaru memasuki kelas XI E. Temari segera memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Shikamaru yang menyadari hal itu, langsung mendekati Temari.

"Hei. Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Shikamaru sambil menaruh tasnya di meja. Tetapi Temari hanya terdiam membisu.

Shikamaru menghela napas. Ia tahu tidak mudah membuat Temari untuk memaafkannya. Apa lagi Shikamaru memang sudah keterlaluan.

"Temari, aku ingin min…," Ketika Shikamaru ingin minta maaf pada Temari, Temari sudah langsung pergi dari situ. Ia meninggalkan Shikamaru yang terbengong sendiri.

"Bagus sekali Shikamaru. Kau seharusnya tahu, dia tidak akan mau mendengar perkataanmu," Shikamaru memarahi dirinya sendiri.

-oooOOooo-

Sudah sekitar seminggu Temari menjalani hari-hari tanpa berbicara satu kata pun pada Shikamaru. Bahkan untuk berkata 'Halo' pun ia enggan. Dan sikap Temari yang sudah berubah seperti itu, membuat Shikamaru menjadi tidak nyaman. Shikamaru masih merasa bersalah atas apa yang sudah terjadi.

Saat ia sedang berjalan menuju rumahnya, tiba-tiba Ino mencegatnya.

Shikamaru menatap Ino dengan dingin. "Ada apa?"

"A…aku…," Ino menelan ludahnya. "Aku ingin minta maaf. A…aku rasa kita harus putus, Shikamaru,"

Shikamaru menatap mata Ino tajam. "Bukankah kita sudah putus sejak kau kembali pada Sai?"

Ino terkejut. "Eh? Kau sudah tahu tentang itu Shikamaru?"

"Ya, begitulah. Sekarang, biarkan aku pergi," kata Shikamaru sambil berlalu dari situ.

Shikamaru telah memikirkan ribuan—bahkan jutaan cara untuk minta maaf pada Temari. Tapi, ia tak kunjung menemukannya. Memang, memaafkan tidak semudah minta maaf.

Shikamaru meremas rambut nanasnya. Ia sedang pusing sekarang. Bagaimana ia tidak pusing?

Ia mencoba untuk meminta maaf pada Temari, tetapi Temari tidak memperdulikannya.

"Ya ampun. Bagaimana caranya meminta maaf pada Temari? Aku sudah meneleponnya, tidak diangkat. Di-SMS tidak dibalas. Bicara langsung, ia langsung pergi. Urgh!"

Sekarang Shikamaru sedang berjalan menuju rumahnya. Saat ia melintasi sebuah jembatan, ia melihat sesosok gadis yang nampak sedang bersedih berdiri di bawah pohon dekat danau.

'Hm. Siapa dia? Semoga saja dia tidak berniat untuk bunuh diri,' kata Shikamaru dalam hati. Ia meninggalkan gadis berambut pirang yang dikuncir empat itu. Eh, tunggu. Berambut pirang dan dikuncir empat?

Shikamaru menyadari sesuatu. Ia berbalik ke danau itu. 'Itu Temari. Jangan sampai ia bunuh diri,' pekik Shikamaru dalam hati. Ia segera berlari menghampiri gadis itu.

"Temari! Tunggu!" Temari berbalik dan melihat wajah Shikamaru. Begitu ia tahu yang memanggilnya Shikamaru, ia langsung memalingkan wajahnya dari Shikamaru.

"Mau apa kau kesini?" bentak Temari sambil menghapus air mata yang mengalir di matanya. "Lebih baik kau pergi dari sini!"

Shikamaru hanya menatap Temari. "Hei, kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Shikamaru dengan nada selembut mungkin.

"Aku tidak apa-apa" jawab Temari. "Lebih baik, kau tinggalkan aku sendiri," tambahnya dengan nada sedikit bergetar.

Shikamaru menepuk bahu Temari. "Kau pasti menangis karena aku. Iya 'kan?"

Temari hanya terdiam. "Maaf jika aku sudah menyakitimu," kata Shikamaru. Ia berusaha merangkul Temari. Tetapi, Temari melepaskan diri dari Shikamaru dan segera berlari menjauh dari situ.

Saat Temari ingin lari, tangan Shikamaru menahannya lalu menariknya ke dalam pelukan hangat Shikamaru. Temari menggeliat berusaha untuk melepaskan diri dari pelukan Shikamaru.

"Lepaskan aku anak bodoh," raungnya sambil menangis.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu sampai kau mau memaafkanku," kata Shikamaru sambil mempererat pelukannya pada Temari.

"Uhhh," Temari memukul-mukul dada Shikamaru. Tetapi, usahanya hanya sia-sia. Shikamaru malah mempererat pelukannya.

Setelah Temari tenang, barulah Shikamaru melepas pelukannya. Shikamaru menatap Temari dalam-dalam.

"Kenapa kau lakukan itu?" tanya Temari, masih menangis.

"Karena aku menyesal telah melakukan semua hal yang telah membuat kau menangis. Aku ingin minta maaf," jawab Shikamaru.

"Hah! Hanya itu!"

Shikamaru menghela napas. "Tidak hanya itu. Masih ada satu alasan lagi," kata Shikamaru. Temari menunggu perkataan Shikamaru.

"Karena aku mencintaimu Temari,"

Temari tertawa. "Kau pasti bercanda Shikamaru. Kau hanya memanfaatkanku sebagai pelampiasan cintamu karena kau sudah putus dengan Ino 'kan?"

"Aku mencintaimu dengan tulus. Bukan karena tujuan seperti itu,"

Air mata mengalir lagi dari mata Temari. "Kau bohong! Aku tahu apa tujuanmu sebenarnya. Kau hanya… kau hanya… Uhhh," Temari menangis lagi. Ia tak kuasa menahan rasa sakitnya.

"Temari…,"

"Cukup!" Temari mengangkat satu tangannya. "Aku tidak mau bicara denganmu. Aku mau pulang," Temari melangkah pergi dari situ.

Tetapi, lagi-lagi tangan Shikamaru menahannya dan menariknya ke dalam pelukan Shikamaru. Tetapi, kali ini Shikamaru tidak hanya memeluknya, tapi juga menciumnya. Ya, mencium Temari.

Ia mencium bibir Temari dengan lembut, sangat lembut. Ia tidak mau membuat Temari lari lagi dari dirinya. Temari nampak kaget dengan perbuatan Shikamaru, tetapi ia mencoba untuk tetap tenang. Perlahan, ia menikmati ciuman Shikamaru yang lembut itu.

Temari memang membenci Shikamaru. Tetapi, sebenci-bencinya Temari pada Shikamaru, Temari tetap mencintainya.

Shikamaru melepaskan ciumannya setelah satu menit. Ia menatap Temari dengan lembut.

"Apa itu kurang membuktikan perasaanku padamu?" tanya Shikamaru.

Temari hanya terdiam.

"Aku benar-benar mencintaimu Temari," Shikamaru berlutut menghadap Temari dan menggenggam tangan Temari. "Aku tahu ini tidak mudah. Tapi, tolonglah maafkan kesalahanku dan aku mohon, kembalilah padaku. Aku ingin kembali lagi tertawa bersamamu lagi seperti dulu. Aku bahkan ingin berdebat denganmu lagi," kata Shikamaru.

Temari yang mendengar itu, langsung tertawa. Padahal, sebelumnya ia tidak pernah tertawa. Tersenyum saja jarang, apalagi tertawa. Shikamaru yang melihat Temari tertawa, langsung tersenyum. Ia senang Temari bisa tertawa lagi.

"Aku senang kau bisa tertawa lagi," kata Shikamaru sambil bangkit. Ia masih memegang tangan Temari. Temari tersenyum pada Shikamaru.

"Jadi, maukah kau memaafkanku?" tanya Shikamaru sambil menatap wajah Temari.

"Ya, tentu saja, Nara Shikamaru,"

Shikamaru tersenyum lalu membawa Temari ke dalam pelukannya. Temari membalas pelukan Shikamaru.

Shikamaru melepas pelukannya. "Ayo, kita pulang," ajaknya. Temari mengangguk.

XXX

Shikamaru mengantar Temari pulang. Mereka bercanda tawa di jalan.

"Hei, kau tahu? Saat melihat kau ada di pinggir danau, aku mengira kau akan bunuh diri, Aku sangat takut jika kau bunuh diri, Apalagi penyebabnya karena aku menyakitimu" kata Shikamaru.

Temari tertawa lepas. "Hahaha… Kau ini ada-ada saja. Mana mungkin aku akan bunuh diri karena seorang Rambut Nanas pemalas?"

Shikamaru mendengus kesal.

Temari tertawa melihat reaksi Shikamaru.

"Teruslah tertawa Temari-chan. Agar lama-lama kau bisa gila," kata Shikamaru.

"Tapi aku sudah gila gara-gara seseorang yang rambutnya seperti nanas!"

Shikamaru yang mendengar itu langsung blushing. Temari yang melihat reaksi Shikamaru langsung tertawa. Shikamaru hanya memasang tampang kesal. Tetapi, walaupun Shikamaru kesal ia merasa senang karena Temari sudah kembali ke dirinya yang sebenarnya.

"Kau terlihat cantik jika tertawa," kata Shikamaru. Sekarang gantian Temari yang blushing.

"Hahaha," Shikamaru tertawa.

Temari mendengus kesal, lalu ia tertawa.

Mereka berdua tertawa lepas dibawah sinar senja yang keemasan.

~ THE END ~

**Horeee! Akhirnya selesai juga!**

**Chapter kali ini kayaknya yang paling panjang. Tapi, kalian semua suka 'kan? Saya harap sih kalian semua suka.**

**Saya mengeluarkan seluruh peluh saya *ceileh, bahasanya*. **

**Sekali lagi, terima kasih atas review-nya. Maaf jika fict ini tidak sesuai dengan harapan Anda.**

**Sebelumnya, saya dipusingkan dengan tugas-tugas saya. Bahkan, saya hampir kehilangan ide untuk menyelesaikan fict ini karena di otak saya yang ada hanyalah tugas, tugas, dan tugas. Sampai-sampai saya harus rawat inap di RSJ Magelang selama seminggu ****. Oke, lupakan tentang tugas-tugas yang memuakkan itu… **

**Yah, sekian dulu dari saya. Terima kasih sudah mau membaca fict yang aneh nan gaje ini. After read, can you review this fict?**

_**NPP (Numpang Pojok Promosi!)**_

**Sarah-chan baru saja menyelesaikan sebuah fict humor berjudul **_**'We're Best Friend!'**_

**Fict ini menceritakan persahabatan Naruto dan Sasuke yang selalu saja bertengkar. Sampai akhirnya, mereka berdua menyukai gadis yang sama! Warnig : 3G, Gaje, Gila, Garing…**

**Baca 'n repiu yua!**

**Thanks for read and review **

**Regards,**

**Sarah Ayanami**


End file.
